Plants, Spice, and Everything Nice
by haileyp123
Summary: Chloe wants to spice things up in the bedroom. Beca does just that. Plants are indeed involved.


**Prompt: Chloe wants to spice things up in the bedroom. Beca does just that. Plants are indeed involved. (Prompt submitted by fiftyshadesoftoner)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, only the plants.**

**Rated: P for Plants/Photosynthesis**

**Word count: 733**

**The people who wrote this literary gold: Aca-unf and Mytoneriskillingme (Follow us on tumblr folks)**

**A/N: We take prompts, but only choose the good ones. May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR.**

* * *

Beca was just chillin' like a villain eating her breakfast when Chloe came down and took a seat next to her.

"Do you really put hot sauce on everything?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. It spices things up." Beca replied, totally focused on her delish breakfast.

"Speaking of spicing things up…." Chloe hinted.

"What?" Beca asked.

"I'm just thinking that there are other things in our lives that could be spiced up a bit. The bedroom being one of them for example." Chloe said without any hesitation.

"For real?" Beca looked at Chloe surprised.

"Yeah. It's pretty boring in there." Chloe stated.

"My bad?" Beca said not really sure what else to say.

Frustrated, Chloe turned towards the DJ and said "Beca, sometimes I need you to work me the same way you work your mixes."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Great. I'll see you after I get off work." Chloe said grabbing her keys off of the counter.

* * *

Chloe took care of plant bitches at the local botanical garden and immediately went to one of the greenhouses when she arrived at work. There was a lot of cleaning up and beautification that had to be done before the grand opening. Ya feel?

Chloe was tidying up the greenhouse when she heard somebody walk in. She turned around to see Beca walking in.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" Chloe questioned.

Beca, not saying a word, walked up to her girlfriend, wrapped her arms around her and put her hands on her girlfriend's bodacious booty.

"This isn't exactly the bedroom but I think it'll do," Beca whispered into her girlfriends hearing hole. Chloe looked at the smaller girl kind of confused, but she decided she was going to go along with whatever her girlfriend had in mind.

They went at it like it was 12/21/12. Beca pressed her kissy hole against the Botanist's as she lifted the older woman onto the workbench. She did this carefully so she wouldn't set her girlfriend's precious ass onto the baby cacti sitting near.

Chloe, liking this new aggressive side of her lover, instantly wrapped her walking limbs around Beca's petite body.

The horny younger woman didn't waste any time. Without any notice, she ripped off Chloe's button down t-shirt with her chompers and unclasped her boobie holder.

Looking into the redhead's eyes, she could tell she could get it.

While kissing the older woman's long neck, she also began massaging and kneading her girlfriend's titties like she was making some dough. Just like Anna Kendrick had done in the Cups video. She continued rubba dub dubbin' her beautiful girlfriend's tata's and moved her mouth down to the stiffened nippy nip.

Beca started licking all over her girlfriend's pamcake nips and gave 'em a little tug with her teeth, making the redhead let out a little cry for more, "Aca-unf Beca, let's get it on already, mytoneriskillingme!"

Knowing just how the redhead was feeling, Beca worked her honey boo boo's pants off in no time while also stripping down commando herself.

Not being able to take the teasing anymore, Chloe shoved Beca's beautiful head down to her kitty kat.

"Ugh Beca," Chloe moaned, "just fuck me already."

Giving her girlfriend what she wanted, the brunette started by focusing on the clitty clit clit clit. Beca locked her lips around the nubby nub while gliding her tongue up and down, making sure to get a taste of every inch. Feeling her girlfriend's walking limbs tighten around her head, she knew her girlfriend was enjoying the moment.

Beca decided to make a slight change her game plan and snuck in a couple fingers making her girlfriend scream for more. She changed the pace of the game and started thrusting harder and faster, as deep into the cave as she could go, trying to search for that G-old. Chloe moved her hips to match the rhythm of her girlfriend's digits.

The younger girl was finger freaking the red headed goddess so hard they were creating their own type of photosynthesis in the greenhouse, with their own precipitation and condensation and everything. It was cray.

Beca could tell Chloe was getting closer to her climax by the way the cave walls were enclosing on her fingers. The brunette knew all it would take was to give her girlfriend's cooter one more thrust to find the gold, so that's just what she did.


End file.
